Wijsbegeerte
[http://biosdocumenten.pbworks.com/w/page/69523928/Wijsbegeerte Biosdocumenten] 13 juni 2018 meerkeuze: # belgië speelt tegen duitsland, ze kunnen winnen of verliezen, dit laatste kunnen ze doen door gelijk te spelen of te verliezen. Wat is de kans dat ze winnen? #* 1/2 #* 1/3 #* 1/2 of 1/3 #* 1/2 en 1/3 # Wat was volgens Thales de oorzaak van aardbevingen #* een schip door de woeste zee #* het heel hard terecht komen van een drietand op de aarde #* het waaien van de wind door de bomen #* het open en toe gaan van een stoomklep # Stel jij bent de natuur, hoe zou Bacon iets over jou te weten willen komen? #* het 1 keer lief vragen #* het meerdere keren lief vragen #* je opsluiten in een kamer en het 1 keer vragen #* je opsluiten in een kamer en het meerdere keren vragen # De studenten die de les filosofie hebben gevolgd hebben last van een onvoelbaar, onruikbaar, onzichtbaar kriebelend beestje. Deze uitspraak is: #* verifieerbaar en falsifieerbaar #* verifieerbaar maar niet falsifieerbaar #* niet verifieerbaar wel faslifieerbaar #* niet verifieerbaar en neit falsifieerbaar # Er zijn 170 miljoen nederlanders waarvan 60 duizend groter zijn dan 2 meter. Wat is de kans (volgens 1 of ander model) dat een nederlands kind groter dan 2 meter is? #* 1 #* 3/850 #* 0 #* onbepaald # Hoe verwoorde Osiander het wereldbeeld van Copernicus voor de kerk? #* instumenteel gebruikt #* nog 3 antwoorden maar het bovenste is het juiste ;) # Tot nu toe is altijd deductief waargenomen dat Natriumcarbonaat oplost. Waarom kunnen niet bewijzen dat natriumcarbonaat in 2100 ook zal oplossen? #* Er bestaan geen axioma's in de chemie #* het is mogelijk dat natriumcarbonaat oplost #* in de toekomst gaat natriumcarbonaat niet oplossen #* en nog eentje Op elke vraag kon ook "weet niet" worden geantwoord! Open vragen: # modules, 1 van die vragen # Wat was volgens Popper het probleem met de uitspraak dat wetenschap werkte volgens inductie 14 juni 2017 - namiddag Professor Jan Heylen # wat hebben de opvattingen van Pythagoras en die van Descartes gemeen en wat is het belang hiervan voor de opkomst van moderne natuurwetenschap? # In 2011 werd tijdens het Opera-experiment vastgesteld dat neutrino’s die ondergronds van het CERN-lab naar dat van Gran Sasso gingen, zestig nanoseconden sneller arriveerden dan voorspeld op basis van Einsteins hypothese dat niets sneller beweegt dan licht. Uiteindelijk werden de afwijkende waarden toegeschreven aan een optische kabel in het meetsysteem die niet goed verbonden was. Leg de kern van het Quine-Duhem probleem uit en pas het toe op dit voorbeeld. # Er zijn minstens twee theorie¨en over de hypothetische ruimte waarin de wezens op de schijf van Poincar´e leven. De eerste theorie is dat ze leven op een eindige, platte, Euclidische schijf met een bijzondere kracht die meetlatten doet krimpen. Een alternatieve theorie stelt dat de meetlatten niet krimpen en dat de ruimte oneindig en niet-Euclidisch is. Alle waarnemingen die de wezens op die schijf kunnen doen, zijn consistent met beide theorie¨en. Wat kan men hierover zeggen vanuit het perspectief van Bayesiaanse conﬁrmatietheorie? # Hoe kan men het probleem van symmetrie oplossen met behulp van de regulariteitsanalyse van Hume? Leg eerst kort uit wat het probleem van symmetrie is en wat de regulariteitsanalyse van causaliteit inhoudt. # Bespreek: een theorie die alleen ceteris paribus-wetten bevat, is volgens Ruse geen wetenschappelijke theorie. Leg eerst kort uit wat een ceteris paribus-wet is. # Los 1 van volgende vragen op: a) Wat is het concept van een biologische soort, en welke kritiek? b) Waarom is een theorie niet volledig en niet vervolledigbaar (volgens Gödel)? c) Waarom is de klimaatopwarming niet falsifieerbaar (ofzoiets)? d) Wat is het verschil tussen essentiele en ... deeltjes, en verband PSE. 8 juni 2016 - namiddag # Waarom valt technische interesse onder beheersingsinteresse? Wat is het antwoord op de hypothese 'Alles is techniek'? # Wat is het besluit van het boek? # Er was een lectuurfragment bijgevoegd over onderzoek naar organisme, kort samengevat; Organismen kunnen niet met elkaar vergeleken worden omdat ze elk een eigen ervaringswereld hebben. De mens heeft een symbolische netwerk ontwikkeld met boodschap dat uitgezonden wordt, wachttijd in de hersenen en dan antwoord. Deze wachttijd wordt eigenlijk gezien als een achteruitgaan van de mens. Daarnaast zijn alle onderdelen van het universum dan de mens verwikkeld in een symbolische web. De mens kan geen realiteit meer onderscheiden. Vraag: Koppel het lectuurfragment met bepaalde hoofdstuk(ken) en college(s) uit de les. # Wat is het antwoord van het boek op de hypothese 'Alles is kennis'? Wat is het antwoord op de (zwakkere) hypothese 'zuivere kennis bestaat'? 20 augustus 2015 - Bespreek volgende uitspraak: 'zekerheid in de theorie is onhaalbaar, twijfel in de praktijk is onleefbaar'. - Hoe kwam de vraag 'Bestaat echt altruïsme?' in de cursus terecht in het deel over evolutie. Welke standpunten zijn er hierbij? Welk standpunt werd ingenomen in de leesfragmenten hierover? - Een uitspraak, van welke filosoof zou deze kunnen komen en hoe verhoudt die zich tot de nieuwe alliantie? 10 juni 2015 -Aristoteles: In welke zin was hij een essentialist? En in welke zin een Empirist? -Wat is Nominalisme? +geef enkele voorbeelden -Wat is een symbool volgens het boek? Zijn er verschillende typen symbolen? -Wat zijn de 2 betekenissen van fetisjisme in het boek? is er een verband tussen beide? En is er een verband met echt en magie? 21 augustus 2014 - Rol van essenties bij metafysica + illustreer met stukken uit boek of visies van filosofen + hoe denken de filosofen hierover - Verband coöperatieve spelen met sociobiologen en neodarwinisten - Bespreek de twee modellen van Comte over de mythe - Houdingen tegenover het begrip "oorzaken" in het boek 11 juni 2014 - Zie je een verband tussen 'magie' in het boek en de ervaringsmachine? - In welk opzicht was Hume een speciaal geval binnen de Nieuwe Alliantie? - In welk opzicht is Aristoteles meer relevant voor de huidige wetenschap/filosofie? En in welk opzicht is Plato meer relevant? - Wat is het standpunt van Sellars tegenover de twee beelden over de mens en wereld? Geef ook één alternatief en leg het uit. 12 juni 2013 - Leg het verschil uit tussen type en token - Hoe staat Keller tegenover de sociobiologie? - Deel 4: Hoe overleven we de wetenschap? Leg uit waarom deze titel gekozen is. - Wat is de nieuwe alliantie (in het boek)? ...2012 - Wat zijn de twee fundamentele menselijke interesses? - De eerste en tweede hypothese zijn "alles is beheersing/kennis", wat zegt het boek over deze twee en wat is de oplossing volgens het boek - Welke rol speelt jou keuzehoofdstuk in het boek - De rol van essentie staat in de metafysica centraal, wat is deze rol en kan je dit aantonen adhv filosofen of stukken 18 juni 2012 - Bespreek waarnemingen/theorie bij radicale empiristen + Gestaltpsychologie - Is Hume een scepticus? - Bespreek: "twist a lion by its tail" - Waarom heb je jou keuzehoofdstuk gekozen?